The present invention relates to a writing pen with a holder, and more particularly to a writing pen with a holder attached thereto which is held by a user""s hand and enables the user to write conveniently while operating a keyboard of a computer, thus improving working efficiency.
Recently, more and more work is done by using computers and such computer work shows a tendency to increase rapidly. Also, it is frequent to write something with a writing pen while operating a computer.
When a computer worker has to use a writing pen to take notes continually and repeatedly while keyboarding, as he cannot keyboard with holding the writing pen in one hand, he has to place the writing pen near the keyboard, bite the pen with a mouth or hang the pen around an ear, and every time he needs to take notes, he has to move his hands from the keyboard and hold up the pen with one hand to write on paper.
That is, as the user cannot hold the pen in one hand while operating a keyboard, if the pen is needed, he has to remove his hand from the keyboard to pick up the pen, and after taking notes, he has to return the pen to its original place. Then, the user must repeat this procedure whenever he needs to take notes, and this causes inconveniences to the user.
Therefore, if a writing pen with a holder which enables the user to write conveniently while operating a keyboard of a computer is developed, it will offer the user much convenience and working efficiency will be significantly improved.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a writing pen with a holder attached thereto, which is held by a user""s hand and enables the user to write conveniently while operating a keyboard of a computer, thus improving working efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing pen with a holder attached thereto, which has an improved product credibility and an enhanced commercial applicability.
In order to achieve the above objects, a writing pen with a holder according to the present invention comprises:
a holder of a predetermined width and length, having a contact part in the center thereof to be in contact with a palm of a hand on one side; connecting parts extending from both ends of the contact part to be connected with each other on the back of the hand; a spherical groove for pivoting formed at one end of the other side of the contact part; and locking pieces formed at the other end of the other side of the contact part, and
a writing pen having a body; a fitting ball formed at one end of the body to be pivotable in the spherical groove; and a writing member formed at the other end of the body.
Accordingly, when it is necessary to take notes simultaneously with doing another work, for example, with operating a keyboard of a computer, the user can hold the writing pen with a holder according to the present invention in his hand, by attaching the contact part of the holder to the user""s palm and fitting the connecting parts to each other on the back of the hand. Thus, when operating the keyboard, the writing pen having the fitting ball at one end of the body is fitted into the spherical groove for pivoting and also fitted to the locking pieces provided on one side of the contact part other than the side to which the user""s palm is attached. Then, in taking notes, the writing pen is pulled out from the locking pieces of the holder and the fitting ball is pivoted in the spherical groove. The body of the writing pen is then held by the user to serve to take notes.